My Stupid Fiance
by Cho Sun Yoo
Summary: Suho yang mencintai Lay harus menjadi Tunangan Kris, Sementara itu Kris sebenarnya sudah menyukai Suho. Bagaimana cara Kris untuk mendapatkan cinta Suho? Gak pinter bikin Summary Don't Like Don't Read! Its KrisHo Fanfic Genderswitch
1. Chapter 1

**FANFIC KRISHO GS (GenderSwitch): "My Stupid Fiance"**

Author: Cho Sun Yoo  
**Main Cast:  
**- Kris (Wu Yi Fan)  
- Suho (Kim Joon Myeon) GS  
**Other Cast:  
**- Super Junior  
- EXO Member**  
CHAPTER 1**

**Warning: Di epep ini semua "Uke" (kecuali Lay) bakal diubah jadi yeoja. ^^**

**AUTHOR POV  
**  
Di Sebuah lorong kampus, ada seorang yeoja yang berlari sambil menyandang tas-nya, nampaknya dia telat.  
GREEK!(?)  
Pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakkan Lee Seongsaengnim yang sedang menerangkan materi, tapi terhenti karena pintu kelas terbuka.

"Kau terlambat lagi, Suho-ssi.." Sahut Lee seongsaengnim sambil memandang pelaku pembukaan(?) pintu.  
"Mianhae,seongsaengnim…" Sahut yeoja yang dipanggil "Suho" tadi.  
"Apa alasanmu untuk kali ini?"  
"Aku telat bangun seongsaengnim.. semalam aku mengerjakan tugas sampai larut malam..dan aku kesiangan.." Kata Suho dengan muka datar.  
"Kalau begitu mana tugas yang kau-kerjakan-sampai-larut-malam-itu?"  
"ini.." Suho langsung mengeluarkan bukunya dan memberikannya kepada Lee Seongsaengnim. Lee seongsaengnim memeriksa buku Suho tsb.  
"Baiklah.. kau boleh duduk.. " Lee Seongsaengnim memberikan buku Suho dan Suho membungkuk hormat dan langsung menuju kursinya.**  
**  
**SUHO POV  
**Fuuhh..syukurlah.. untung aku tidak dapat hukuman membersihkan toilet atau hukuman bersifat horror lainnya.

"Bisa lolos dengan mudah yaaa…" Kata yeoja ber-eyeliner di sebelahku,Byun Baekhyun.  
"Hey..hey..aku memang jujur..jadi untuk apa aku takut.."  
"iya,deh.. kau memang murid teladan… tapi kebiasaan telatmu tidak hilang.. aku sudah menyatat..bahwa kau memang sering telat dibandingkan tepat waktu.." Kata Baekhyun sambil nyegir.  
"Diam..atau kubuang semua eyeliner-mu ke Sungai Han.." kataku sambil memasang Death Glare.  
"ne.. ne.. "  
"Hey…Suho pangeran Unicorn impian-mu ada disana,tuh.." kata yeoja berwajah imut, Xi Luhan si Putri Rusa. Dan begitu Luhan berkata seperti itu, aku langsung melihat ke luar jendela…  
BINGO!  
Pangeran Unicorn yang dibilang oleh Luhan tadi memang disana. Dia Zhang Yi Xing, namja yang diam-diam aku sukai.. ani..bahkan aku mencintainya tapi entah kenapa aku tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya.

**SKIP!  
**  
Bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi, aku langsung membereskan semua barangku, dan keluar dari kelas.

"Suho eonni!" itu..suara lembut yang sangat kukenali, Suara Do Kyungsoo. Junior-ku di kampus ini.  
"Ah, Kyungsoo.."  
"Eonni..apakah melihat Kai hari ini?" tanya-nya dengan lembut.  
"Eoh..si Kkamjong itu… eum.. sepertinya dia diruangan Dance.." kataku sambil menebak-nebak, yaahh.. si Kkamjong itu memang suka nongkrong disana.  
"ohh.. gomawo,eonni..umm.. eonni langsung pulang?"  
"Ne…"  
"Kyungsoo noona!" Nah..itu si Kkamjong. -_-  
"Kai!" sahut Kyungsoo.  
"Ah.. ada Suho noona juga disini.." kata si Kkamjong sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.  
"Hei.. kau jangan apa-apakan Kyungsoo.. atau akan kubilang ke eomma.." ancamku, yaahh.. Kkamjong adalah saengku.. -_-  
"ne..ne.." jawabnya malas. "Tapi kalau hanya mencium tidak apa-apa,kan.." Kai langsung memasang wajah mesumnya, dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk. Aku yakin wajahnya sudah merah sekali sekarang. Aku bingung kenapa Kyungsoo bisa mencintai saengku yg mesum ini.  
"YAK!.. akan kubuat kau menyesal,Kim Jongin!.. jangan kau apa-apa,kan junior kesayanganku!"  
"N..ne…"  
"ya sudah..aku pulang dulu.. kalian berdua..hati-hati dijalan.." Kataku.  
"Ne eonni/noona!" Kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

**SUHO POV [END]  
**  
Yeoja berambut lurus itu tergesa-gesa menuju halte bis, nafasnya sudah tersengal- sengal mengejar bis yang sudah pergi duluan. Suho tidak melihat-lihat ketika dia menyebrang jalan menuju halte…sampai akhirnya…

CKIITTTT!(?)  
Ada sebuah mobil yang hampir menabraknya, dan karena masih shock Suho terduduk di jalan raya sambil memegangi dadanya dan mengatur nafasnya.

"YAK!..kau mau mati yaa!?" Seorang namja turun dari mobil itu sambil memarahi Suho.  
"HEY!..kau yang hampir menabrakku juga seharusnya meminta maaf..bukannya memaki-ku!" Suho tidak mau kalah rupanya ._.  
"Yeoja menyebalkan!.. kalau kau melihat lampu lalu lintas mengatakan merah untuk penjalan kaki… kau harusnya menunggu!"  
"CIH!.. gara-gara kau aku ketinggalan bis.. aissshh…" Suho meratapi nasibnya hari ini. "ARRGGHHH! DASAR NAMJA JANGKUNG!" Teriak Suho sambil berjalan meninggalkan namja tersebut.  
"Ternyata ada juga yeoja yang seperti itu didunia ini.." Kata namja itu sambil melihat Suho yg berjalan menjauh.  
"Kris.. cepatlah masuk.. kita sudah terlambat untuk menuju rumah keluarga Kim.." sahut yeoja yang ada di dalam mobil.  
"Ne,eomma.." Namja yang bernama Kris tadi langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

**SKIP**

Suho sudah sampai dirumah, dengan tampang bete dan kaki yg terluka dia berjalan memasuki rumah.  
Begitu di dalam, dia menghela napas dan melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin di dekat pintu masuk. Rambut acak kadul,sudut pipi lebam,lutut berdarah,tampang kusut. Bagaimana itu tidak terjadi,Suho terjatuh di jalan ketika mengejar bis-nya lalu Suho di cegat preman dan dia berhasil menghantam preman-preman itu, walaupun sempat kena pukul. Tapi anehnya, walau penampilannya yg ambu radul(?) Suho masih kelihatan cantik. ._.  
Suho berhenti memandangi bayangannya di cermin begitu mendengar suara tertawa eomma dan appa-nya.

'Tumben appa pulang cepat' Batin Suho, dan langsung berjalan(walopun agak pincang) menuju asal suara. "Eomma.. Appa.. Suho pulang.." Katanya.  
"ah.. Suho kau sudah.. astaga apa yang terjadi denganmu?!" tanya eomma-nya yang kaget melihat tampang anak perempuannya.  
"aiisshh.. eomma hanya luka kecil.. ngomong-ngomong.. ada apa ini?" Dia memandangi 3 orang yg duduk berhadapan dengan orang tuanya itu. Dan pandangannya berhenti di namja yang familiar baginya.  
"KAU!" Teriak Suho dan Namja itu a.k.a Kris  
"loh.. kalian sudah kenal?"  
"Ah.. Kris.. bukannya dia yeoja yg tadi.." Tanya yeoja disebelah Kris, itu eommanya.  
"Aiisshh.. eomma kalau dengan yeoja seperti dia aku tidak mauuu!" kata Kris.  
"tunggu dulu apa maksudmu?!"  
"Suho jadi begini.. appa dan eomma memutuskan menjodohkan dirimu dengan anak teman akrab appa.. appa Kris juga merupakan teman bisnis appa.." kata Appa Suho,Kangin  
"Ne.. dan Heechulie ini adalah teman lama umma juga,Suho.." kata eomma Suho, Leeteuk.  
"MWOOO?!" Setelah itu Suho pingsan di tempat.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**FANFIC KRISHO GS (GenderSwitch): "My Stupid Fiance"**

Author: Cho Sun Yoo  
**Main Cast:  
**- Kris (Wu Yi Fan)  
- Suho (Kim Joon Myeon) GS  
**Other Cast:  
**- Super Junior  
- EXO Member  
**CHAPTER 2**

Chapter Sebelomnyaaa.. :v

"Suho jadi begini.. appa dan eomma memutuskan menjodohkan dirimu dengan anak teman akrab appa..atoppa Kris juga merupakan teman bisnis appa.."  
"MWOOO!?"  
'GUBRAK!'

**Back to Chapter 2  
**  
Suho sudah dibaringkan di kasurnya, dan kebetulan si Kai sudah pulang jadi dia ikut menggotong(?) Suho ke kamar. Dan dia yang menunggui Suho.

"Nggghh.." Suho perlahan membuka matanya.  
"Noona.. akhirnya kau sadar juga.." Kata Kai  
"Kai?.." Suho melihat tubuhnya, lututnya sudah diperban, dan dia juga bisa merasakan kalau sudut bibirnya yg lebam sudah diberi obat.  
"noona.. kenapa bisa pingsan,sih?" tanya Kai.  
"..." Suho tidak menjawab, dia diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.  
"Noona?"  
"Hiks.." terdengar isakan, dan Kai sudah tau pasti itu dari Noona-nya.**  
**"No..noona.. kalau menangis begitu..aku jadi bingung.." Kai sedikit panik karena Noona-nya menagis scr tiba-tiba.  
"hiks..Kai.. aku belum siap...hiks..hiks.." Tangisan Suho menjadi-jadi, dan Kai selaku saengnya cuma bisa menarik Suho ke pelukkannya dan menenangkannya.  
"Noona.. bersabarlah.. lagipula calon noona sama sekali tidak buruk... dia tampan,tinggi,cool dan... kaya.. :3 " kata Kai -_- dasar mata duitan.  
"YAAK!.. aku belum mau menanggung ini semua.. lagipula aku belum mengenalnya lebih jauh...aku masih ingin merasakan masa-masa muda-ku... hiksssss.. WAEYOOO!?" Suho menangis sambil berteriak itu, Kris yang awalnya ingin masuk ke kamar Suho, mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya bisa mengintip. Melihat Suho menangis seperti itu, dia juga tidak tega. Suho memang benar.. ini terlalu cepat, tapi apa boleh buat ini keputusan kedua orang tua mereka. Lalu Kris pergi dari depan kamar Suho.

"Appa..eomma..." kata Kris. Otomatis appa dan eomma-nya yg sedang berbincang menghentikan aktivitasnya.  
"Ne,Kris?"  
"Aku menerima perjodohan ini... aku setuju.." Kata Kris,mantap.  
"Aiissshh.. syukurlaaaahh..." kata appa Kris, Hangeng  
"Lalu bagaimana dengan Suho?" tanya eomma Kris, Heechul.  
"Biar aku yang mengurusnya... " Kris memasang smirknya. setelah itu dia pergi, entah kemana.  
"Hangeng.. anakmu benar-benar misterius dan unik.." Kata Kangin.  
"hahahahah... begitulah,ge.. "

KRIS POV

Ada 2 alasan kenapa aku tidak menolak perjodohan ini, yang pertama karena ini perintah orang tuaku, bagaimana,pun aku tidak mau mengecewakan mereka.  
Yang kedua, aku senang karena calon istriku tidaklah buruk, dia sempurna dimataku, Senyum angelic-nya,rambutnya yang lurus berkilau, kulitnya yang seputih susu... oh jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang sexy itu(?) dan satu lagi, aku dengar kalau dia adalah Mahasiswi terbaik di kampusnya.'drrtt..drrttt' ...Sehun?...tumben dia mau meneleponku..biasanya,kan dia yg selalu minta ditelpon karena alasan pulsa.. -_-  
"waeyo,Sehun?"  
"Ge..bagaimana? ...apakah calon istrimu cantik?" tanya Sehun, saengku.**  
**"Kau pasti akan iri pada gege-mu ini... karena akan mempunyai istri yang sempurna..."  
"Huh.. percaya diri sekali kau..aku tidak percaya..."  
"yaaahh...Kau saja belum melihatnya,kan... dia seperti malaikat.."  
"Heh.. terserah kau,ge.. aku mau mengerjakan tugas sekolahku dulu.."  
"Ne.."

KRIS POV [END]  
Besoknya.. ._.

Suho kelihatan lesu di kampus, dia hanya bisa duduk sambil terus meletakkan(?) kepalanya di atas meja. Baekhyun dan Luhan yg melihatnya hanya bisa heran.

"Hei.. kau kenapa,Suho?" Tanya Luhan.  
Masih dalam posisi-nya Suho hanya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan malas. "Bukan urusanmu,Rusa.."  
"Aiisshh.. kalau kau pendam sendiri nanti kau stress,Suho.." kali ini Baekhyun yg berbicara.  
"Diam atau akan kugunakan eye liner-mu sebagai alat tulisku.."

Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya bisa saling pandang, dan Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan 'ada-apa-dengannya?' sedankan Luhan hanya bisa menaikkan bahu tanda dia sendiri juga bingung dengan perilaku teman mereka itu.

SKIP!

SUHO POV

Haaahh.. rasanya aku ingin ke Sungai Han dan bunuh diri karena kenyataan ini. Tapi sayangnya aku masih sayang hidupku.. ._.  
Kenapa secepat ini?...aku akan menjadi istri seorang namja yg mirip bule nyasar itu..  
"WAEEEYYOOO?!" aku berteriak frustasi saat kepikiran ttg perjodohan itu.

Begitu sampai di gerbang kampus, baru saja aku ingin beranjak(?) pulang, ada mobil yang menghadangku. Dan yang tidak disangka itu ada si Bule Nyasar jejadian itu.

"Hei.." Sapanya.  
"mau apa kesini?"  
"Judes sekali kau... itukah perlakuanmu terhadap orang yang akan menjadi suamimu.." Jawabnya. Aku hanya memutar mataku, tanda bahwa aku sedikit pusing dengan jawabannya.  
"Diam kau,bule nyasar!... dan bisakah kau meminggirkan mobilmu ini... aku mau pulang!"  
"Kau yang seharusnya diam... dan aku punya nama yaitu, Kris.. "  
"Sebodo amat dengan namamu..." Jawabku, entah kenapa..mungkin kata-kataku yg kasar. Dia keluar dari mobilnya.  
"Ikut aku!" katanya sambil menarik tanganku.  
"HEY!" dia membawaku ke dalam mobilnya, dan mendudukanku(?) di kursi samping pengemudi. "Lepaskan aku!.. ini namanya pemaksaan!"  
"Diam.. atau aku akan memperkosamu ditempat ini,sekarang juga!" Ancamnya. MWO!?..barusan adalah kata-kata vulgar. apa dia sudah gila?!..Karena aku takut kehilangan kehormatanku, aku lbh baik diam.

**SKIP! & SUHO POV [END]**

KRIS POV

Aku membawanya ke butik mewah, begitu masuk aku bisa melihat bahwa dia melongo melihat tempat mewah ini. Aku bingung, padahal dia kaya sama sepertiku tapi kenapa dia seperti tidak pernah melihat tempat ini."Kau seperti tidak pernah melihat tempat ini..."  
"Aku sering melihat tempat ini.. tapi aku tidak pernah masuk.. aku tidak mau membuang uangku untuk membeli sehelai kain yang harganya selangit.." Jawabnya. Ternyata pilihan orang tuaku adalah yang terbaik.**  
**"selamat datang,Tuan Kris.. tumben kemari..." Itu Tifanny, salah satu penjaga butik ini. Ini adalah butik eomma-ku yang berprofesi sebagai perancang baju. dan Tifaany adalah orang terpercayanya untuk mengelola salah satu butiknya.  
"Tiffany.. baju pesanankuwaktu itu sudah ada,kan.. eomma bilang dia sudah mengirimkannya kesini.."  
"Ne...sebentar..saya ambilkan dulu.." Jawabnya, tidak perlu menunggu lama Tifanny sudah kembali dengan membawa dressyang kumaksud.  
"Kau.. tukar bajumu dengan ini.. Tifanny..aku yakin kau bisa merias.. setelah dia mengganti bajunya.. riaslah dia.." Perintahku di jawab oleh anggukan oleh Tifanny, dan dia segera membawa Suho masuk ke ruangannya.

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian, Suho sudah datang. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya, dia terlihat sangat sempurna dengan dress tanpa lengan yang panjangnya sedikit di atas lutut itu, aku tidak menyangka eomma membuatkan dress yang menjiplak(?) bentuk tubuh Suho.  
Dia menatapku dengantatapan bete.

"YAK!.. ada apa denganmu?!..jangan pasang tampang bodoh seperti itu!" Bentaknya.  
"aiisshh.. ne..ne..kajja.." Kataku sambil menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke dalam mobil, dia hanya mengupat karena kesal dengan perlakuanku.

**SKIP!**

Aku sengaja membawa Suho ke sebuah restoran mewah, aku akan bertemu dengan rekan bisnis-ku. Aku juga sekalian memperkenalkan calon istriku tentunya.. :v

Setelah menunggu agak 15 menit, si Happy Virus Chanyeol datang juga. Dia memang selalu memasang wajah Happy-nya. -_-

"Yo!..Kris hyung.." sapanya.  
"ne..ne..duduklah..." dia duduk di depanku dan Suho.  
"Wow..aku tidak menyangka kau membawa yeoja yeppo kesini,hyung..." Kata sambil menatap Suho. Dan yg di tatap hanya bisa memasang wajah datar.  
"Ne.. perkenalkan.. ini Suho istriku..dan Suho, ini Park Chanyeol.." Aku bisa melihat Suho memasang wajah tidak percaya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan 'apa-katamu!?'  
"Park Chanyeol imnidaa..." katanya sambil nyengir.  
"Kim Joon Myeon imnida.. tapi kau bisa memanggilku Suho.."  
"Seleramu memang tinggi,hyung.. :3"  
"Ohh..tentu saja.. iya,kan yeobo.." Kataku ke Suho. Dan Suho hanya menatapku dengan jengkel, lalu aku merasakan bahwa dia sedang menginjak kakiku sambil menyubitku. aiissshhh -_-  
"Ne.. yeobooo.." katanya sambil tersenyum ramah. disamping itu dia masih menyubitku.

Selama aku berbincang dengan Chanyeol, kalau aku merangkul atau memanggilnya dengan panggilan Yeobo.. dia akan menyubitku atau menginjak kakiku. -_- ...aissshh Tuhan.. apakah ini cobaan untukku karena memiliki calon istri yg tidak ada tandingannya? TT_TT

POOR KRIS :v :3

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:** Cho Sun Yoo  
**Main Cast:  
**- Kris (Wu Yi Fan)  
- Suho (Kim Joon Myeon) GS  
**Other Cast:  
**- Super Junior  
- EXO Member

**CHAPTER 3**

Dari dalam sebuah Restoran mewah, nampaklah seorang yeoja yang keluar dari Restoran itu sambil mengupat. Yeoja itu keluar sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya, membuat orang yang ada disekitarnya menatapnya heran. Tapi dia tidak peduli.

"Hei..berhentilah seperti itu..apa kau tidak malu?" tanya Kris  
"Sebodo amat dengan itu!... sekarang yang aku inginkan hanya lepas darimu!.. aku tidak tahan!" Suho pergi meninggalkan Kris.  
"Kau mau kemana?!" Kris menahan tangan Suho  
"Aku mau pulang!"  
"Mana bisa aku membiarkan kau pulang sendirian... kau harus pulang denganku.." Kris menarik Suho menuju mobilnya.  
"Aku tidak mau!..lepaskan aku!" Suho meronta dan berusaha lari dari Kris, namun cengkraman Kris pada tangannya terlalu keras, Suho pun tidak kehilangan akal dia mengigit tangan Kris dan segera kabur.  
"Aissshhh.. yeoja itu...Mana gigitannya sakit sekali.." Kris,pun mengejar Suho.

Suho berlari sekuat tenaganya, dan tidak lupa dia melepaskan High Hells-nya. Dia tidak peduli banyak orang yang memasang tampang bingung karena melihat seorang yeoja yang seperti lari dari orang yang ingin memerkosanya -_- .

"Aissshh... kemana dia?" Kris melihat sekitarnya(?) tidak ada yeoja yang mirip dengan Suho. Tapi dia tetap mencari Suho.

**SUHO POV**

Akhirnya, aku bisa juga lari dari si Bule nyasar itu. Aku ternyata berlari sampai ke tepi Sungai Han. Aku lelah sekali, tapi rasa lelah itu seketika hilang ketika melihat seseorang, seseorang yang aku cintai. Dia Zhang Yi Xing alias Lay.

Astaga, apa yang harus kulakukan? dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku ingin sekali menghampirinya. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya.  
Perlahan aku mendekati Lay, dan sepertinya dia sadar dengan kehadiranku. Pandangan kami berdua bertemu, dan dia tersenyum manis dan itu memperlihatkan Dimple di pipinya, aku menyukai senyumannya.

"Hai,Suho.." sapanya.  
"H..hai,Lay..."  
"Sedang apa disini?..dan kau juga menggunakan dress yang cantik.." Aku masih terpaku di depannya.  
"N..ne.. aku habis menghadiri sebuah acara.." Kataku,malu-malu.  
Dia berdiri dan berjalan mendekatiku. Oh Tuhan! apa yang harus kulakukan?!**  
**"Ternyata kau manis juga ya..." Katanya sambil tersenyum dan memperhatikan wajahku. Wajahku pasti sudah memerah seperti tomat sekarang.  
"Neomu Yeppo..." Katanya dan pandangannya tidak lepas dari wajahku. Dan dia malah membuatku makin merona saja.  
"Suho.."  
"N..Ne?"  
"Besok kau ada waktu tidak?" tanyanya.  
"Ada.. aku besok Free.." Jawabku, tapi aku masih belum berani menatap dirinya secara langsung.  
"Kita janjian di Shappire Blue Tree yaahh.. kau tau,kan.. Pohon yang dipasangi lampu berwarna biru safir itu.."  
"Ne.. aku tau.."  
"Datanglah jam 7 malam... aku akan menunggumu..." Katanya, dan mencium pipiku sekilas.  
"Sampai jumpa besok,manis.." Setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan diriku yang masih terbengong-bengong. Aku memegangi pipiku, dan aku merasakan hawa panas yang menjalar.  
DIA MENCIUM PIPIKU! KYAAAA! XDDD

**SUHO POV [END]**

Disamping itu ada Kris yang sedari tadi sembunyi di balik pohon, dia sudah mendengar dan melihat apa yang terjadi. jujur, dia sangat cemburu melihat Suho yang pipinya dicium oleh Lay. Kris hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka. Dia takut, jika main serang maka Suho akan makin membencinya. Dia tidak mau itu terjadi.

Kris berjalan menuju mobilnya dan menyusul Suho yang sedari tadi sudah pergi duluan. Dan akhirnya Kris menemukan Suho yang sedang berjalan menuju sebuah halte bus.

"Suho.." Panggilnya.  
"Kris.. kau mau apa?" jawab Suho dengan ketus.  
"ayo,kita pulang.. aku akan mengantarmu sampai Rumah.."  
"Aku tidak mau.. lebih baik naik bus.."  
"Tapi kalau kau menolak pasti aku akan kena omelan oleh appa dan eomma.. dan pasti kau juga akan sama.."

Suho sempat berpikir sejenak, dia pikir Kris ada benarnya juga. Kalau dia sampai tidak pulang dengan Kris.. pasti akan kena semprot oleh appa dan eommanya, apalagi ini sudah lewat dari jam 9. Suho segera naik ke mobil Kris, karena dia tidak mau kena omelan orang tuanya begitu sampai rumah.

**SKIP! SAMPE BESOK MALEM**

Suho sudah sampai di tempat janjiannya dengan Lay. Dia melihat bahwa Lay sudah menunggunya.

"Lay!" Panggil Suho.  
"Ohh.. kau sudah datang.." Lay tersenyum.  
"Mianhae aku telat... Aku harus membantu eomma dulu.."  
"Gwenchana... oh iya,Suho.. ada yang ingin kubicarakan.."  
"Waeyo,Lay?"  
"Kim Joon Myeon... Saranghaeyo.." Perkataan Lay sukses membuat Suho langsung diam. Mukanya sudah sangat memerah.  
"L..Lay..apakah kamu serius?" Tanya Suho.  
"Ne.. tentu saja,Suho.. sebenarnya aku selama ini memperhatikanmu.. dan terus bertanya kepada Luhan temanmu itu.." Jelas Lay.  
"eh.."  
"Aku sangat senang melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa.. itu sangatlah indah dimataku.. aku selama ini mengagumi dirimu diam-diam..."  
"T..tapi Lay.. aku sudah..."  
"Mempunyai calon suami?"  
"Darimana kau tau,Lay?!" Setahu Suho, Luhan maupun Baekhyun belum mengetahui bahwa Suho adalah calon istri Kris.  
"Aku tau dari Kai.. Kai adalah Dongsaengmu,kan.." Suho menepuk dahinya sendiri. Dia lupa bahwa Kai adalah teman baik dari Lay.  
"N..ne.."  
"Aku tidak peduli.. aku dijodohkan atau sejenisnya... aku sudah terlajur jatuh cinta dengan seorang Kim Joon Myeon..." Lay menarik Suho ke dalam pelukannya.  
"Lay..nado saranghae.."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**FANFIC KRISHO GS (GenderSwitch): "My Stupid Fiance"**

**Author:** MineMine  
**Main Cast:  
**- Kris (Wu Yi Fan)  
- Suho (Kim Joon Myeon) GS  
**Other Cast:  
**- Super Junior  
- EXO Member

- Dana CSJH

- Yuri SNSD

**CHAPTER 4  
**  
Sudah 3 Minggu Suho dan Lay menjalani hubungan, dan begitu pula sudah mulai nampak ada keregangan. Suho sangat khawatir dengan hubungannya sekarang, karena dia sangat mencintai Lay.

Setiap Suho menelepon, pasti Lay menjawab "Mianhae, Joonmyunnie... aku sedang sibuk.. nanti akan kutelpon..." . Suho selalu menunggu Lay, tapi Lay tidak pernah meneleponnya setelah itu.

Suho meminta Lay untuk datang ke Shappire Blue Tree, dan Lay bilang dia akan datang. Suho menunggunya meskipun tubuhnya sudah kedinginan, karena dia menunggu Lay dengan baju kerjanya, yaitu Dress selutut tanpa lengan(Suho ceritanya kerja sambilan di hotel appa-nya jadi penyanyi di Restoran Hotel). Tapi ujung-ujungnya yang datang adalah Kris karena sangat mencemaskan Suho.

...

Suho sangat penasaran, kenapa Lay selalu saja sibuk. Suatu ketika Suho melihat Lay berjalan ke arah taman belakang kampus dengan sunbae-nya, Dana. Suho sangat penasaran sampai akhirnya mengikuti mereka berdua secara diam-diam.

Begitu Suho mengintip Lay dan Dana, Suho merasa seperti ditampar dengan keras. Dia melihat namjachingunya berselingkuh dibelakangnya, dan sekarang sedang berciuman dengan salah satu sunbae-nya.

Suho berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, tanpa diketahui oleh Lay dan Dana. Beruntung sudah jam pulang. Suho ingin pergi secepatnya dari tempat itu. Suho berlari sampai ke Sungai Han yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari kampusnya. Dia menangis cukup keras, dia tidak peduli orang-orang melihatnya dengan tampang bingung.

**SUHO POV  
**  
Aku tidak percaya Lay berani berselingkuh dibelakangku, jadi selama ini kata-kata cintanya, rayuannya, kasih sayangnya... hanya bohongan.

Aku menangis cukup kencang. Rasanya sangat sakit, aku sangat mencintai Lay, tapi kenapa dia berbuat begitu padaku? ...aku baru sadar kalau selama ini aku dipermainkan olehnya.

_"Baby don't cry tonight eodumi geochigo namyeon_  
_Baby don't cry tonight eobseotdeon iri doel geoya_  
_Mulgeopumi doeneun geoseun nega aniya kkeutnae mollaya haetdeon"  
_  
Handphone-ku berbunyi dan dilayarnya menandakan bahwa si Jangkung itu meneleponku. Aku menarik nafasku sebelum aku mengangkatnya agar tidak terdengar seperti suara sehabis menangis.

"Yeoboseo.."  
"Suho, kau dimana?" Tanyanya dengan nada cemas.  
"Bukan urusanmu..." Jawabku,Ketus.  
"Hei.. kau tidak sadar bahwa kau sudah terlambat pulang... ini tidak biasanya..."  
"Ne..ne... aku ada di Sungai Han..."  
"Tunggu disana!"

Dia langsung memutuskan sambungannya, dan tidak lama kemudian dia datang.

"hei..kau pikir ini jam berapa.. apa kau tidak memikirkan... Kau kenapa Suho?" kegiatan ceramahnya berhenti begitu melihat mataku yang sedikit berair, dan hidungku yang masih memerah akibat menangis.  
"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu..."  
"Hei aku ini akan menjadi suamimu kelak... walaupun kau sedang berpacaran dengan namja bernama Lay itu.."  
"Jangan sebut namanya didepanku.."  
"Kau bertengkar dengannya?"  
"Bukan hanya sekedar bertengkar... tapi kami putus..."  
"Kenapa bisa.." belum selesai dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku sudah memotongnya.  
"Dia berselingkuh dibelakangku... tadi aku melihatnya berciuman dengan salah satu sunbae-ku dikampus..." Kataku.

Entah kenapa setelah aku mengucapkan itu, dia tidak berbicara lagi dan tiba-tiba saja langsung menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku hanya bisa shock dengan perbuatannya.

"kalau kau ingin menangis... menangis saja... aku tau kau berusaha menahannya... tapi itu sangat menyakitkan..."  
Air mataku kembali keluar, dan aku menangis lebih kencang dari yang tadi. Kris mengelus punggungku, untuk menenangkanku, tapi aku masih belum bisa berhenti menangis, ini terlalu sakit.

**SUHO POV[END]  
**  
Entah sudah berapa lama Suho dan Kris tetap berada dalam posisi itu. Sampai akhirnya hujan turun. Kris dan Suho segera berlari menuju tempat berteduh yg cukup dekat dari situ. Mereka berteduh di depan sebuah super market.

Tubuh mungil Suho sudah mengigil kedinginan karena mereka terguyur(?) cukup parah. Kris yang melihat Suho seperti itu melepaskan jaketnya dan memasangkannya pada Suho. Seketika itu pula Suho sedikit kaget dengan perlakuan Kris terhadapnya.

"gomawo,Kris..."  
"Ne.."  
"ngomong-ngomong.. kau tidak kedinginan?"  
"Tidak.." setelah itu terdengar suara bersin -_-  
"Buaahahahahaha!.. kalau kau kedinginan.. jangan sok!" Suho tertawa karena melihat orang disebelahnya. Suho berniat melepaskan jaket Kris dan memberikannya kepada pemiliknya tapi Kris menolak.  
"hmm.. agar kau tidak demam nantinya lebih baik aku melakukan sesuatu padamu..." Suho mengusapkan kedua telapak tangannya, setelah itu menempelkannya pada kedua pipi Kris.  
"bagaimana...sudah lebih hangat,kan?"  
"ne..."

Sudah cukup lama Suho menempelkan tangannya pada pipi Kris, banyak orang yang melihat mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, banyak yang iri tentunya. Karena mereka serasi.

Tanpa disadari Suho, Kris mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, dia berniat mencium Suho. Suho awalnya bingung tapi dia segera menyadari Kris mau berbuat sesuatu padanya.

"Y..YAK!.. Jangan cari kesempatan dasar namja jangkung!" Suho langsung memukul bahu Kris hingga namja itu meringis kesakitan.  
'Aiissshhh.. gagal!' Batin Kris

...

Karena hujan sudah berhenti mereka berdua berniat untuk pulang. Kris mengantar Suho terlebih dahulu.

"Kris.." panggil Suho sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya.  
"Hmm?"  
"Gomawo... aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang.." Suho tersenyum lembut.  
"N..ne.. kalau ada apa-apa.. kau bisa beritahu aku.."  
"Ne.." Suho segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Diperjalanan pulang, Kris tidak henti-hentinya senyum sendiri karena ini pertama kalinya Suho tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

Sementara itu Suho menyandar di pintu rumahnya setelah dia masuk, dia merasa detak jantungnya tidak stabil.

"aiisshh.. ada apa denganku?" Kata Suho sambil menyentuh dadanya karena detak jantungnya tidak stabil.  
"ECIEEHH!... YANG HABIS KENCAN TUH!" Suho mendengar teriakan dari Kai dan seorang yeoja, tunggu sepertinya dia mengenal yeoja itu.  
"YURI EONNI!?"  
"Ne.. apa kabar Myunnieee?... eonni tidak menyangka kalau kau sudah sebesar ini, bahkan sudah punya tunangan yang tampan"  
"Dari mana Eonni tau?!"  
"Tentu dari Kkamjong, appa dan eomma..."  
Suho langsung men-death glare Kai yang juga merupakan pelaku dari semua kehebohan ini,sementara yg di death glare hanya memasang tampang watados.  
Suho segera menuju kamarnya karena tidak ingin mendengar teriakan dari kedua saudaranya lagi.

**Te Be Ce :v**


	5. Chapter 5

**FANFIC KRISHO GS (GenderSwitch): "My Stupid Fiance"**

Author:

MineMine/Cho Sun Yoo  
**Main Cast:  
**- Kris (Wu Yi Fan)  
- Suho (Kim Joon Myeon) GS  
**Other Cast:  
**- Super Junior  
- EXO Member

- Yuri SNSD  
- Other

**CHAPTER 5**

Seperti biasa, Suho kembali kuliah seperti biasa. Tapi hanya saja dia nampak lebih murung dari biasanya, karena kejadian Lay.  
Begitu bertemu dengan Lay, Lay langsung merangkul Suho seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Pagi changiya.." sapa Lay.  
Suho hanya mendengus. "hmph!.. jadi kau masih belum merasa bersalah?"  
"Maksudmu,Myunnie?"  
"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu... diantara kita sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi.." Suho melepaskan tangan Lay dari bahunya.  
"Apa maksudmu,changi?"  
"Memangnya aku tidak melihat... kalau kau kemarin mencium Dana eonni.." Suho berusaha menahan air matanya karena mengingat kejadian yang paling menyakitkan itu.  
"M..Myunnie changi.. aku.."  
"Tidak perlu basa-basi,Lay... ini sudah berakhir..." Suho langsung meninggalkan Lay. Tapi Lay langsung menarik tangan Suho menuju tempat yang jarang dikunjungi warga(?) kampus.

"lepaskan aku,Lay!"  
Suho memberontak, berusaha melepaskan tangan Lay yang terus menariknya. Tapi Lay yang dasarnya memang namja lebih kuat mengenggam tangan Suho.  
"Lay!"

Lay langsung menghempaskan tubuh Suho ke dinding dan menahan pergerakan Suho dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Suho.

"Lay.. biarkan aku pergi!"  
"tidak akan..." Ucap Lay, dingin. Suho sempat kaget mendengar suara Lay yang begitu dingin.  
"L..Lay.. aku mohon.." Suho sudah nampak ketakutan dengan perubahan sikap Lay.  
"Kau sudah mulai takut, Myunnie..." Lay memegang pipi Suho, sementara Suho sudah sangat ketakutan.  
"Lay.. aku mohon.. jangan berbuat apa-apa terhadapku..."  
"hmmmm.. kalau dilihat-lihat kau semakin manis juga ya, Myunnie..."  
"L..La.." Ucapan Suho terhenti karena Lay langsung mencium Suho dengan kasar. Suho kaget karena perlakuan Lay dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

Lay sangat terganggu karena Suho terus memberontak, dan dia langsung menampar pipi Suho cukup keras sehingga yeoja itu terhempas(?) ke lantai.

"Hiks... kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?!"  
"Itu karena kau sebenarnya hanya pemuasku saja, Joon Myunnie... jika Dana noona terlihat sedang dengan namja lain.. aku bisa melampiaskan rasa kesalku padamu..." Kata Lay yang mulai mendekat pada Suho.

Suho terus mundur berusaha menghindar dari Lay, namun dia sudah terjebak karena punggungnya sudah menyentuh dinding. Lay mendekati Suho, dan smirk menyeramkan(sejakkapan?!) sudah terpasang jelas di wajahnya.

"Hiks.. Kris.." Suho reflek memanggil nama Kris ketika Lay sudah tinggal beberapa cm lagi dari wajahnya.  
"Suho!" Lay menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh ke arah asal suara, begitu pula Suho.

Kris langsung mendekati Lay dan memukuli Lay, sehingga namja itu tersungkur. Dan Kris langsung menarik Suho menjauh dari Lay.  
"Kau.. seenaknya merebut yeoja yang akan menjadi istri orang... dulu dia memang milikmu... tapi sekarang tidak.." Kris segera membawa Suho pergi.

"Kris kenapa kau bisa tau?" Tanya Suho begitu sudah di dalam mobil Kris.  
"Aku,kan tau jam pulangmu Suho... aku mencarimu kemana-mana.. dan tidak ketemu.. aku bertanya kepada salah satu mahasiswa disitu dan dia bilang kalau kau dan Lay pergi ke gedung B ..." Jelas Kris.  
"... gomawo.."  
"Apa?"  
"Gomawo,Kris... kau sudah menyelamatkanku.."  
Kris tersenyum. "Ne,Suho.."

Entah beberapa lama mereka kembali hening, tidak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan sampai Kris menangkap rona merah di pipi Suho akibat tamparan Lay tadi.

"Suho pipimu..."  
"Ini cuma merah karena kena tamparan Lay tadi,Kris... nanti juga akan reda sendiri.."  
"aaahh.. kau selalu begitu... itu pasti sangat perih.. lbh baik langsung diobati..."  
"Ne.. ne.. kau berisik... akan ku obati begitu sampai dirumah.." Suho memasang tampang -_-  
"Tidak ada kata nanti... kajja.. ke apartemenku saja... biar kuobati disitu.."  
"Aniyo!" Suho langsung menolak.  
"Tidak ada penolakan..."

Selama perjalanan, Suho rewel minta dipulangkan ke rumah saja. Tapi Kris yang dasarnya memang keras kepala tidak mendengarkan dan menanggapi rewelan Suho. Dan sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen Kris.

**SUHO POV**

Dasar namja jangkung, beraninya dia tidak mendengarkanku. Aku tiba di apartemennya yang ada di gedung tinggi.. mungkin tingginya 30 lantai. Aku melongo melihat gedung itu, tapi Kris segera menarikku untuk mengikutinya.

Begitu sampai di kamarnya, dia langsung menarikku masuk ke dalam. Dia hobi sekali menarik-ku.. -_- tidak memikirikan bahwa tanganku yang jauh lbh mungil dari tangannya.

"Kau.. tunggu disini.." Dia menyuruhku duduk di sofa depan TV.  
"Ne..ne..."

Tidak lama kemudian dia datang membawa kompres yang isinya es dan kotak P3K dan langsung mengompres pipiku yang terkena tamparan tadi.  
"Pelan-pelan,Kris!" Kataku sambil memukul lengannya, itu perih tapi dia malah langsung menempelkannya.  
"aisshh.. bisakah kau tidak kasar padaku?" Tuh,kan tampang angry birdnya keluar .. kalau dia sedang ngambek XDDD wahahahahaahahah!  
Aku berusaha menahan tawaku. "ne..ne..."

Setelah mengompres pipiku,dia mengobati luka disudut bibirku yang terluka akibat tamparan itu juga. Aku melirik ke jendela, ternyata hujan turun apalagi ini sudah malam. Bagaimana cara aku pulang?! T^T

"Suho.. ini sudah jam 7.. dan sekarang hujan deras..."  
"lalu?"  
"umm.. kau menginap saja ya.."  
"MWOO?!.. ANDWAE! aku tidak mau!.. kau naga yadong.. beraninya mencari kesempatan!"  
"Tapi Suho.. aku sudah malas keluar rumah jika hujan.. ini lumayan deras loh.."  
"Masa Bodo!.. aku akan pulang .. aku bisa pulang sendiri!"

Belum satu langkah aku melangkah menuju pintu...

CTAARR! (Suara petir paling aneh)

Aku langsung berlari ke arah Kris dan memeluknya. listrik juga padam karena petir tadi. Aku sangat takut gelap TT^TT

"K..Kris.." Panggilku.  
"hmm?"  
"J..jangan jauh-jauh dariku..."  
"wahahahahah!.. kau takut gelap ternyata" XDDD  
"Aiissshh.. KRIS AKU SERIUS" =3=  
"Ne..ne.. kita cari lilin saja..." Dia mengenggam tanganku sambil berjalan dengan penerangan Handphone miliknya.

Begitu sampai di dapur, Kris mencari-cari lilin dan aku memegangi HP-nya agar tetap menerangi pengeihatannya.  
"Bagaimana?"  
"Suho.. kurasa kita kehabisan lilin..."  
"M..MWO!?.. kau jangan bercanda,Kris!"  
"Aku tidak bercanda,Suho.."  
AIISSSHH!.. AKU PALING BENCI GELAP! TT^TT EOMMAAA!  
"lalu... bagaimana?"  
"Terpaksa kita gelap-gelapan.."  
"Jangan bercanda!"  
"Mau bagaimana lagi.."  
"Hiks... aku paling benci gelap.." Kebiasaan burukku kalau soal gelap keluar sudah... aku memang cengeng, sehigga hanya karena hal kecil saja aku menangis.  
"Sudahlah,Suho..lagipula kau tidak sendiri... tenanglah aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu... kajja.. lbh baik kita duduk di sofa.. siapa tau lampu sebentar lagi menyala.." Kris memang pandai menghiburku.  
"Ne.."

Dia berjalan menuju sofa, tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Tanpa aku sadari, wajahku bersemu merah.. tanganku di genggam begitu erat oleh Kris.  
Begitu sampai di sofa, Kris menuntunku untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Duduklah dipangkuanku,Suho.."  
"K..Kris.. apa kau yakin"  
"Ne... tenanglah.. aku tidak akan macam-macam.. aku janji.."

aku hanya menurut saja, dan duduk dipangkuannya. Lalu dia membawaku untuk bersandar di bahunya. Aku merasa bahwa wajahku memanas karenanya. Aku bisa mencium harum maskulin dari parfum Kris. Aku mencoba menyamankan posisiku di pangkuannya, sampai akhirnya aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa mengantuk-ku.

**SUHO POV [END]**

KRIS POV

Oke, aku akui... aku sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Suho. Suho memang galak seperti seekor harimau kalau mengamuk, tapi kalau dia sudah tersenyum, dia nampak seperti malaikat bagiku. apalagi sekarang dia sedang tidur di pangkuanku. Ini pertama kalinya Suho seperti ini.

Aku berusaha menyamankan Suho, aku menahan kepalanya agar begitu dia terbangun lehernya tidak sakit. Aku sangat nyaman dengan posisi ini. sampai akhirnya aku tidak bisa menahan ngantuk-ku dan menyusul Suho untuk tertidur.

**KRIS POV [END]**

**Te Be Ce**

Balesan Review:

Baby Magnae:  
SF itu apa? *Author Kudet* tapi gomawo udah review ^^

**DiraLeeXiOh:  
**Sesuai permintaan XD ... saya udah bikin sisi romantisnya.. *Walaupun belom romantis banget* *Author di geplak* gomawo udah review... ^^

**Guest:  
**SIAP! ini udah di update dan saya bikin romance-nya '-')/ gomawo udah review! ^^

**jiy:  
**Iya.. ini udah update... gomawo udah review ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**KRISHO FANFIC GENDERSIWTCH: My Stupid Fiance**

Author: MineMine/Cho Sun Yoo  
**Genre: **Romance,Comedy  
**Rating: **T  
**Main Cast:  
**- Wu Yi Fan/ Kris  
- Kim Joon Myeon/ Suho (Genderswitch)

**Other Cast:  
**- EXO Member

- Super Junior  
- Yuri SNSD

- De el el :v

**CHAPTER 6**

Suho sudah sampai di Rumah, baru saja dia menginjakkan kaki dirumah, teriakkan dari KrisHo Shipper alias Yuri dan Kai sudah menyambutnya. Itu terjadi karena Kris memberitahu bahwa Suho menginap di Apartemennya semalam.

[PLESBEK a.k.a Flashback]

Suho dan Kris terbangun karena teriakkan 3 oktaf dari Suho yang membangunkan mereka. Dan Kris sendiri langsung terjatuh dari Sofa.

"Menjauhlah dariku naga yadong!" Kata Suho dengan lantang.  
"Sssttt... bisakah kau mengecilkan suaramu.. jika tetangga tau mereka akan berprasangka buruk..lagipula aku tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadapmu.." Kata Kris,panik.  
"Aissshh.. sudahlah.. kau beritahu saja salah satu keluargaku.. agar mereka tidak khawatir... setelah itu antar aku pulang!" Perintah Suho.  
"ne...ne.."  
"Gunakanlah HP-ku.." Suho menyerahkan HP-nya.

Sebelum Kris menghubungi salah satu keluarga Suho, Kai sudah menelepon duluan.  
"NOONA!" Kris langsung menajuhkan Handphone dari telinganya.  
"NOONA KEMANA SAJA!?... MANA SEMALAM TIDAK PULANG!" Teriak Kai.  
"Kai..."  
"Eh.. kok ada Kris Hyung?... Suho noona mana?"  
"Suho menginap di apartemenku semalam karena terjebak hujan... sebentar lagi akan kuantar pulang..."  
"UWOOOOHH! .. JADI KALIAN MEMBUATKAN KEPONAKAN UNTUKKU?!" Lagi-lagi Kris harus menjauhkan Handphone dari telinganya.  
"Kai.. kami tidak melakukan macam-macam..." ujar Kris.  
"ahhh~~~... padahal jika kalian membuatkan keponakan untukku aku minta videonya... sudahlah..." Kata Kai, dan langsung memutuskan sambungannya. Sementara itu Kris sweatdrop.

[PLESBEK END]

...

Suho hanya mengehela nafas kesal, walaupun sebenarnya mandi sudah menghilangkan sedikit kekesalannya. Dengan malas, yeoja berambut lurus itu turun ke bawah dan melihat eommanya yang sedang membaca novel kesayangannya.

"Eomma.." Panggil Suho. Dan langsung duduk disebelah Leeteuk.  
"Waeyo,Myunnie?... apakah kau masih kesal dengan Yuri dan Kai?" Tanya Leeteuk, dengan lembut.  
"Ne.. tapi sudah tidak terlalu,sih..."  
"Suho.. eomma tau kau masih belum bisa menerima perjodohan ini.. tapi umma yakin kamu pasti mencintai Kris.. walaupun belum menyadarinya..." Ujar Leeteuk.  
"Maksud eomma?"  
"Eomma hanya memberitahumu... jika kau terlambat menyadari perasaanmu itu.. maka Kris akan terlepas darimu.. dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan,nak.. cobalah mencintai seseorang yang tulus padamu..."  
Suho terdiam sebentar. "kata-kata eomma memang benar... aku akan mencobanya.. gomawo.." Suho langsung memeluk Leeteuk dengan sayang, dia sadar bahwa kehilangan cinta itu sangat sakit. Dia tidak mau kejadian dengan Lay terulang lagi.

...

"ada angin apa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku kencan?" tanya Kris yang sudah sampai di Rumah Suho. Karena tiba-tiba yeoja itu meneleponnya untuk mengajak jalan.  
"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan... lagipula aku bosan dirumah..." Kata Suho.  
"Baiklah.. kau mau kemana?" Kata Kris dengan senang. Karena ini pertama kalinya Suho yg mengajak dia untuk kencan.  
"Makan saja dulu.. aku belum makan dari pagi..."  
"Baiklah.."

...

Begitu sampai disebuah Restoran Cina, Kris langsung menarik Suho untuk mengambil tempat duduk di pojokkan. Dan Suho hanya menurut saja. Kris sempat bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang terjadi dengan yeoja ini... kemarin galak.. sekarang menjadi penurut... tapi dia melupakan itu.. yang penting Suho-nya sedikit berubah.

Mereka hanya diam saja sambil menunggu pesanan datang. Tiba-tiba ada suara seorang yeoja yang memanggil Kris.

"Kris ge!" Otomatis Suho dan Kris langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Dan ada seorang yeoja manis bermata panda yang berjalan ke arah meja mereka.  
"T...Tao.. sedang apa disini?"  
"Aku hanya memesan makanan untuk dibawa pulang.. gege sendiri?" kata yeoja bernama Tao itu sambil duduk disebelah Kris.  
"Aku.."  
"EHEM!" ucapan Kris terpotong karena ada deheman(?) seseorang yang mereka lupakan.  
"gege... siapa dia?" Tanya Tao sambil memandang Suho dengan bingung.  
"Dia.."  
"Kim Joon Myeon imnida!... tunangannya Kris!" Kata Suho yang sukses membuat Tao maupun Kris kaget karena ucapannya.  
"E..Eh... benarkan itu ge?"  
"Ne... dia tunanganku..."  
"O.. Oh... ah,ge.. aku teringat karena ada urusan.. jadi aku duluan yaaa.." kata Tao dan langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tidak lama setelah itu, pesanan mereka datang.

...

**SUHO POV**

Setelah makan, Kris mengajakku ke Sungai Han. Dan kami hanya berdiri di atas jembatan kecil yang ada disana. Aku hanya diam sambil menatap Sungai. Perkataan eomma tadi teringat kembali olehku.

"Suho.." panggil Kris sambil menepuk pundakku.  
"A..ah.. ada apa,Kris?" Kataku, yang baru saja sadar dari lamunan.  
"Kau tidak apa-apa? ... aku melihatmu melamun saja sejak tadi.." Katanya.  
"aku tidak apa-apa,Kris.. hanya saja aku memikirikan sesuatu?"  
"Apa itu?" tanyanya.  
"Aku hanya takut.. kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya... aku tidak ingin ini terjadi hanya karena aku yang tidak menyadari hal ini.." kataku.  
"Hah?.. apa maksudmu?" Dia bingung karena ucapanku.  
"Karena itu sebelum terlambat.. aku akan mengatakannya... bahwa aku mencintai seorang Wu Yi Fan... S.. Saranghae..." kataku , sambil menunduk karena wajahku sudah memerah padam.

Kris hanya diam, sementara aku tidak berani menatapnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Kris menarikku dan menciumku. Aku membulatkan mataku karena kaget atas perlakuannya.  
Lama-kelamaan aku mencoba untuk menikmatinya(?), dan mengalungkan tanganku pada leher Kris.. sementara dia mengeratkan pelukkannya.

Setelah beberapa lama, dia melepaskan ciumannya. Dan aku hanya mengipas-ngipas wajahku(?) karena rasanya panas sekali, dan aku yakin bahwa wajahku sangat merah sekarang.

"Hey,Suho..." Panggilnya. Aku menoleh ke arah Kris walaupun aku beum begitu berani.  
"N..Ne.."  
"Nado,Saraghae.." katanya dan mencium bibirku sekilas.  
"Y...YAK!... WU YI FAN!"

**Te Be Ceh :v**


	7. Chapter 7

**FANFIC KRISHO GENDERSWITCH: "My Stupid Fiance"**

Author:

MineMine/Cho Sun Yoo  
**Genre: **Romance, Comedy  
**Rating: **T  
**Main Cast:  
**- Wu Yi Fan (Kris)  
- Kim Joon Myeon (Suho) *Genderswitch*  
**Other Cast:  
**- EXO

- Super Junior  
- Yuri SNSD  
- De El El

**CHAPTER 7**

"Siapa yeoja yang namanya Tao itu?!"  
Suho mengerutu karena kemarin pertemuannya dengan yeoja yang bernama Tao dan tiba-tiba langsung duduk disebelah tunangannya,Kris, mereka bermesraan dan melupakan dirinya.

Entah sudah berapa lama Suho menggerutu secara pelan sampai akhirnya Kris datang. Suho menatap kedatangan Kris dengan wajah cemberut karena dia masih kesal dengan yeoja bermata panda bernama Tao.

"Hei... ini,kah sambutanmu terhadap calon suami yang datang menjemput?" Kris sedikit kesal karena begitu dia keluar dari mobil, dirinya sudah dihadiahi oleh wajah cemberut Suho.  
"... ani,Kris... sudahlah.. kajja.. nanti terlambat!" Suho segera menarik tangan Kris menuju mobil. Mereka ada acara makan-makan antara keluarga Wu dan Keluarga Kim.

"Kris siapa yeoja yang bernama Tao itu?" Tanya Suho.  
"Hah?..i..itu..dia.." Suho memandang Kris dengan penuh selidik.  
"Siapa?!" Suara Suho sudah sedikit meninggi karena jawaban yang tak kunjung datang(?) dari namja disebelahnya ini.  
"D..Dia..mantan pacarku... aiissshh.. sudahlah.. jangan dipikirkan!... kalau kau bertanya lagi.. maka aku tidak akan segan mencium bibirmu dengan ganas..." Jawab dari Kris sukses membuat Suho bungkam.  
'Dasar..Naga Yadong!' Batin Suho. Tapi ada sedikit perasaan tidak nyaman dihati Suho begitu mengetahui kalau Tao adalah mantan pacar Kris.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di hotel milik appa Suho,Kangin. Dan begitu mereka datang para calon mertua masing-masing langsung menyambut mereka. Mata Suho melihat ke arah seorang namja dengan rambut berwana putih yang duduk disamping Heechul, calon mertuanya.

"eomma.. siapa namja itu?" Kata Suho , pandangannya tidak terlepas dari namja itu.  
"Ah.. dia Wu Sehun.. Putra bungsu dari Wu Hangeng(?) dan Wu Heechul(?) alias saeng dari Kris..." Jelas eomma Suho,Leeteuk.  
"Annyeong,Suho noona.. Wu Sehun imnida.." katanya dan langsung menjabat tangan Suho dengan mata yang berbinar-binar(?)  
"a..ah.. annyeong.." Suho sedikit kaget karena namja itu langsung menjabat tangannya dengan wajah yang sangat ceria, padahal Suho sempat mengira dia namja yang dingin.  
"Aisssh.. ternyata calon noona-ku sangat cantik.." Mendengar ucapan Sehun, Kris langsung men-death glare Sehun, sementara yang kena death glare hanya nyengir.

Dan jadilah acara makan-makan itu Sehun dan Kris saling berebut perhatian Suho. Dan Kris harus menghadiahi Sehun dengan Death Glarenya dan sepertinya Sehun tidak takut sekalipun. Sementara itu sepertinya Suho hanya cuek dan malah asik denga 2 saudaranya, Yuri dan Kai.

"Appa..eomma.. aku sangat senang hari ini..karena bertemu dengan calon noonaku.." Kata Sehun.  
"Ne.. aku juga senang bertemu denganmu.. Sehunnie..." Kata Suho sambil tersenyum manis nan angelic. Kris yang melihat itu langsung memasang tampang tidak suka, karena senyuman angelic Suho hanya untuknya.  
"Noona.. aku harap besok kita bertemu lagi..."  
"Ne... Sehunnie.. besok kita akan jalan-jalan.." Suho gemas dengan Sehun dan langsung mengacak rambutnya. Kai dan Kris yang melihat itu langsung cemberut.  
'Suho noona tidak pernah begitu padaku..' - Kai  
'Suho tidak pernah selembut itu padaku' - Kris  
"Benarkah itu?!... gomawo,noona!" Sehun langsung memegang tangan Suho dan menciumnya.  
"YAKKK!" Teriak Kai dan Kris.

Otomatis Yuri dan para eomma melihat kearah Kai dan Kris.  
"Kalian berdua kenapa,sih?" - Yuri  
"Kalian anak-anak sekali.. apakah salah Sehun seperti itu pada Suho?" - Heechul  
"Ne.. kalian Childish!" - Leeteuk

Perkataan 3 yeoja itu sangat menusuk bagi Kai dan Kris. Ne.. mereka seperti anak-anak saja. Sementara itu Sehun hanya tersenyum Evil karena melihat 2 hyungnya menderita.

"Kajja..ini sudah malam.. sekarang kita pulang.." Kata Kangin.  
"Ne.. aku juga sudah mengantuk.." Kata Suho.  
"Kajja, Kris hyung!" Kata Sehun.  
"Hey!... aku ke apartemen-ku.. kau dengan appa dan eomma!"  
"Kris.. kau belum tau yaaa.. Sehun sekarang tinggal denganmu.. atas permintaannya.." Kata Heechul yang sukses membuat Kris membuat Kris membulatkan matanya.  
"MWOOOOO?!"  
"Barang-barang Sehun sudah kami antarkan ke sana... dan Sehunnie.. jangan menyusahkan hyungmu,ne..." Kata Hangeng sambil mengelus rambut Sehun.  
"Ne,appa!.. Tenang saja Kris hyung... aku akan menjadi saeng yang 'baik' " Kata Sehun sambil menyeringai dan dengan nada menekan di kata-kata 'baik'.  
'Tuhan..apakah salahkuu?' Batin Kris menangis dalam hati. Poor Kris :v

Esoknya, sekitar jam 9 pagi bel pintu keluarga Kim sudah berbunyi, dan Suho yang masih menikmati acara TV langsung berlari ke arah pintu dan membukakannya. BINGO! .. Wu Sehun sudah datang.. -_-

"Noona.. kau,kan berjanji akan menemaniku jalan-jalan hari ini.." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum ceria.  
"Ah..nee... baiklah... aku siap-siap dulu..." Kata Suho dan langsung menuju kamarnya untuk siap-siap.

"Noona... Handphone-ku tertinggal.. kita ke apartemen dulu,ne..." Kata Sehun.  
"ah..nee.." Sehun langsung menggandeng tangan Suho dan menariknya.

Begitu sampai di gedung apartemen. Suho melihat Tao yang berjalan ke arah Apartemen milik Kris dan Sehun. Perasaan tidak enak langsung menjalar dihatinya. Suho langsung menegang di tempat dia berdiri. Sehun menatap bingung noona-nya itu.

"Waeyo,noona?" tanya Sehun.  
"A..aniyo..kajja.. kita ambil HP-mu.." Kata Suho. Sehun sebenarnya masih bingung, kenapa noona-nya tiba-tiba begini?

Di dalam Lift, perasaan tidak enak itu semakin terasa oleh Suho. Dia mengenggam tangan Sehun dengan erat dan perlahan telapak tangan Suho mendingin. Sehun sebenarnya ingin bertanya pada noona-nya itu, tapi ada perasaan lain yang juga mengatakan bahwa dirinya lebih baik tutup mulut.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu, Sehun menekan bel-nya tetapi tidak ada sahutan dari dalam.

"Aneh.. padahal,kan Kris hyung ada di dalam.." kata Sehun, dan mulai menekan bel-nya lagi. Tapi tidak ada sahutan dari dalam.  
"Hyungggg!.. ini aku!" Masih tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Kris. Suho mulai cemas. Sehun memegang kenop pintu untuk membuka, tapi ada tangan mungil yang menahannya.  
"Noona?" Itu tangan Suho yang sudah mendingin(?). Suho merasa bahwa jika pintu itu terbuka maka ada sesuatu yang akan membuatnya sangat terluka.  
"a..ah... mianhae,Sehunnie.." Kata Suho dan melepaskan genggammannya pada tangan Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa diam melihat perilaku noona-nya ini dan memutar kenop pintu.  
"tidak dikunci?" Perlahan Sehun membuka pintunya.  
"Kris Hyung... apakah kau di da.. OMOOO!" Teriak Sehun, dia terkejut begitu pintu terbuka. Sementara itu Suho membelalakan matanya.

2 orang di ambang pintu terkejut melihat Kris dan Tao berciuman, apalagi Suho. Sekarang matanya nampak berair, dia hanya bisa diam memantung melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun langsung memeluk Suho dan menenggelamkan kepala Suho ke dada-nya agar tidak melihat pemandangan itu.

"KRIS HYUNG!.. TAO NOONA APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" Teriak Sehun dan Kris langsung mendorong Tao menjauh darinya  
Kris memandang Sehun yang sedang memeluk Suho. Badannya gemetaran menahan tangis.  
"Se..Sehun..Suho ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan.." Kata Kris.  
"Kau sudah bertunangan dengan Suho noona,hyung.. tapi beraninya kau seperti ini!" Kris berani bersumpah, ini pertama kalinya Sehun membentaknya.  
"Tapi,aku.. dia..."  
"Tapi apa,hyung?!"  
"Cukup..." Kata Suho yang sudah melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sehun. "Sehun sudahlah... kau tidak usah turun tangan..."  
"Tapi,noona..." Perkataan Sehun diputus oleh Suho.  
"Sebenarnya semenjak tadi aku sudah melihat Tao datang ke apartemen ini... tapi aku ingin tau tujuannya.. " Suho tersenyum pahit. "Jadi ini..."  
"Suho aku bisa jelaskan..."  
"Sudahlah,Kris.. tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan... kajja,Sehun kita pergi dari sini!" Kata Suho dan langsung pergi dengan air mata yang sudah tidak dapat ditahan lagi.  
"Suho!" Kris berusaha mengejar Suho yang sudah berlari dan jauh meninggalkannya di belakang. Sementara itu Sehun juga mengejar Suho.

...

"Bingo,Kim Joon Myeon.. tanpa aku memancingmu,pun ... kau sudah datang dengan sendirinya..."

**TBC**

Untuk balesan Review... mianhae.. saya belom bisa bales untuk kali ini /\ ini aja saya nulisnya dadakan.. jeongmal mianhaeee!


	8. Chapter 8

**KRISHO FANFIC GENDERSIWTCH: My Stupid Fiance**

**Author: **MineMine/Cho Sun Yoo  
**Genre: **Romance,Comedy  
**Rating: **T  
**Main Cast:  
**- Wu Yi Fan/ Kris  
- Kim Joon Myeon/ Suho (Genderswitch)

**Other Cast:  
**- EXO Member  
- Super Junior  
- Yuri SNSD  
- De el el :v

**Chapter 8**

SUHO POV

Aku tidak menyangka… Kris berselingkuh. Pertama Lay, sekarang Kris. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?  
Aku terus menangis sambil berlari ke sebuah taman dekat apartemen Kris. Air mataku mengalir cukup deras(?), ini sudah yang kedua kalinya aku disakiti dengan cara yang sama.

"Hiks… apakah satu kali saja tidak cukup untuk melihat orang yang kucintai berselingkuh dengan cara yang sama?"  
"Noona…" Suara itu, Sehun. Aku menoleh ke arah namja itu, dan nampak sekali dari wajahnya bahwa dia mengkhawatirkanku.  
"S..Sehun…" Dia menghampiriku dan langsung memelukku.  
"Jika noona ingin menangis.. menangislah sepuasnya kalau noona merasa itu akan membuat perasaanmu menjadi lebih baik…"

Sehun menghiburku, caranya sama dengan Kris, sewaktu dia menghiburku ketika aku putus dengan Lay. Aku menangis dengan kencang di dalam pelukan Sehun.

**SUHO POV [END]**

Kris yang melihat Sehun memeluk Suho hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya, dan merutuki kebodohannya. Padahal baru beberapa hari Suho menyatakan bahwa dia mencintai dirinya, tapi dia sudah membuat Suho menjadi tersakiti dan membenci dirinya.

Melihat Suho menangis. Kris merasakan bahwa hatinya juga sakit. Bisa-bisanya Tao masuk ke apartemen dan mencium dirinya secara tiba-tiba. Dan bertepatan dengan itu Suho juga Sehun datang.  
Bagaimana,pun dia harus menjelaskan kepada Suho kalau itu semua hanyalah salah paham.

…..

Setelah menangis ria(?), Suho pulang dan begitu sampai Rumah langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang, bahkan dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari kedua saudaranya.

Suho memeluk bantalnya dengan erat dan dia menangis lagi, sampai akhirnya ada ketukan pintu, Suho langsung menghapus air matanya.

"Myunnie… bolehkah aku dan Kai masuk?" Tanya Yuri di depan pintu kamar Suho.  
"Ne… masuklah.." Begitu Suho selesai menjawab, Kai dan Yuri masuk ke kamar Suho. Dan duduk di sebelah si Anak Tengah itu.  
"Ada apa,Noona?" Tanya Kai.  
"Ne.. matamu sembab.. dan pipimu lembab.." Yuri meraba pipi Suho. "Kau sehabis menangis?"  
"A..aniyooo.. aku hanya…" Sebelum Suho menyebutkan alasannya Kai memegang tangan Noona-nya itu. "Jangan berbohong,noona.. kita bersaudara… kita pasti bisa mengetahui keadaan satu sama lain.."  
"…" Suho masih enggan untuk memberi jawaban.  
"Ceritalah,Myunnie.. kami adalah saudaramu…"  
"Kris… dia berselingkuh dihadapanku…"  
"Mwo?!" Kai membulatkan matanya.  
"Ne… aku melihatnya berciuman dengan yeoja lain… ini sudah kedua kalinya orang yang aku cintai berselingkuh dihadapanku.. Apakah aku tidak berhak dicintai dan mencintai?" Suho mulai menangis lagi.  
"Noona…" Kai memeluk Noona-nya itu sambil mengelus rambut Suho. "Pasti Kris hyung melakukan semua itu bukan karena kemauannya…. Dia pasti dijebak…"  
"Kkamjong.. kenapa kau begitu yakin?" Tanya Yuri.  
"Karena aku yakin sekali Kris hyung sangat mencintai Suho noona… nampak sekali dari matanya.." Jelas Kai.  
"Hmmm.. tumben kau pintar, Kim Jongin.." Yuri mengeluarkan smirknya.  
"YAK!.. Jadi noona mengira selama ini aku bodoh.." Kata Kai.  
"Begitulah.. aku pikir isi otakmu hanya hal yang berbau yadong…"  
"Noonaaaa!"

… 

Suho tertidur cukup pulas setelah berdebat dengan kedua saudaranya. Yuri dan Kai yang mengintip dari balik pintu kamar Suho, dapat melihat kesedihan di raut wajah Suho yang sedang tertidur, begitu tenang dan menyedihkan. Lalu 2 saudara Suho itu menutup pintu kamar Suho secara perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Angel mereka. 

Beberapa jam kemudian, Suho terbangun. Sebenarnya dia masih mengantuk, akan tetapi Handphone-nya itu terus bordering menandakan bahwa ada yang meneleponnya. Begitu Suho melihat layarnya yang tertulis disana adalah nama Kris, Suho memandang Handphone yang masih berbunyi itu dengan tatapan datar yang terkesan dingin.

'Masih mencoba juga dia.. setelah apa yang dia perbuat didepan mataku' Batin Suho.

Lalu dia mengangkat telepon dari Kris itu, namun tidak berbicara apa-apa sampai Kris yang memulai pembicaraan.

"_Suho sayang… apakah itu kau?_" Tanya Kris.  
"Ne.." Nada bicara Suho sangat datar dan dingin.  
"_Suho… m..mianhae… tapi yang kau lihat itu hanya salah paham…_"  
"Cukup basa-basinya Wu Yi Fan… kau masih juga mengelak .. padahal aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!"  
"_Tapi Suho.. dia yang mendatangiku.. aku membukakan pintu karena aku kira itu Sehun…_"  
"Kau terlalu banyak alasan, Yi Fan… Aku sudah terlalu tersakiti.." Lama kelamaan suara Suho menjadi isakan. "Ini sudah kedua kalinya aku dikhianati dengan cara yang sama…" Air mata Suho mengalir kembali.  
"_Suho… chagi .. kau menangis? … maafkan aku.. jangan menangis… mendengar isakanmu membuatku sakit hati.._"  
"Cukup Yi Fan-ssi!... Sudah cukup aku tersakiti! … mulai sekarang anggap saja kita tidak pernah kenal sama sekali!" Suho membentak Kris, emosinya sudah meledak, air matanya mengalir dengan deras.  
"_S..Suho.._"  
"Oh iya.. soal pertunangan kita.. aku akan mengakhirinya.. tenang saja… dan kau bisa puas bermesraan dengan yeoja yang bernama Tao itu… " Ujar Suho.  
"_ … Suho kau tidak bisa melakukan itu.. apa yang akan terjadi jika appa dan eomma tahu tentang ini.. mereka akan sangat tertekan…_"  
"aku akan membicarakannya dengan kedua orang tuaku… dan aku yakin mereka akan mengerti…" Suho memutuskan sambungannya dan segera meraih jaketnya dan mengahapus air matanya, dan pergi keluar kamar.

…

Saat ini Kris sedang berada di apartemennya, dia sangat pusing karena Suho. Kemudian dia mengingat kembali kata-kata Suho bahwa akan membuang cincin itu, cincin yang menjadi bukti atas pertunagannya dengan Suho, bukti bahwa Suho adalah miliknya.

Kris segera mengambil HP-nya dan segera menelpon Suho lagi, namun yang mengangkat adalah Yuri.  
"Yuri noona.. apakah Suho ada disana?!" Tanya Kris.  
"_Suho.. dia pergi.. katanya ingin membuang sesuatu…_" Kata Yuri. "_Lebih baik kau cepat Kris… Suho adalah gadis yang nekat dalam melakukan sesuatu.. dan dia tidak akan pernah menarik kata-katanya…_"  
"Kalau boleh tahu.. kemana dia?!"  
"_Mungkin Sungai Han… cepatlah.._"  
"Ne.. gomawo,noona…" Kata Kris yang langsung memutuskan sambungannya dan menyambar kunci mobilnya.

…

Suho sudah ada dijembatan Sungai Han. Sudah selama seminggu dia bersama Kris, waktu memang cepat. Suho melihat benda yang ada digenggaman tangannya, itu adalah sebuah cincin, cincin pertunangannya dengan Kris.

"Kalau melihat benda ini.. Aku akan teringat semua kenangan pahit ini.. lebih baik di buang…" Suho mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melemparkan cincin itu, namun ada tangan seseorang yang menahannya. Suho menoleh ke orang yang mengenggam tangannya.

"Kau tega membuang benda yang menjadi bukti cinta kita berdua…" Itu Kris, orang menahan tangan Suho.  
"Lepaskan aku, Kris!"  
"Tidak akan…" jawab Kris,datar.  
"Sudah cukup aku disakiti untuk kedua kalinya… jadi jangan menghalangiku!"  
"Dengarkan penjelasanku, Suho…"  
"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelakan lagi… karena semuanya sudah jelas.."  
"Tidak… kau hanya salah paham.." Kris memandang Suho dengan lembut. "Tao dan aku sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi… kemarin.. dia mendatangiku tiba-tiba dan langsung menciumku.. aku tidak tahu apa-apa… sungguh.."  
"dasar pembohong.."  
"Apakah pandangan mataku mengatakan bahwa aku berbohong?" Tanya Kris dengan lembut sambil mengelus pipi Suho.

Suho tidak mendapatkan kebohongan dalam tatapan Kris. Perlahan Kris membuka telapak tangan Suho dan mengambil cincin itu.

"Apakah kau percaya padaku?"  
"Aku.. masih bingung,Kris.."  
"Aku tahu.. kau pasti masih sangat trauma dengan kejadian itu.. tapi.. ingatlah.. aku bukan orang yang sama seperti namja yang bernama Lay itu.." Kris memasangkan cincin itu ditangan Suho. "aku tidak akan membuatmu terluka lagi…" ujar Kris , lalu mencium bibir Suho dengan lembut. Sementara itu Suho hanya diam, dia dapat merasakan rasa sayang Kris dari ciuman itu.

Disaat yang bersamaan, ada seorang yeoja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.  
"Ternyata usahaku masih belum cukup untuk memisahkan Kris ge dari Joon Myeon… aku akan mendatangkan sebuah rasa sakit yang lebih dari ini, Joon Myeon" Kata yeoja itu yang ternyata adalah Tao.

**TBC**  
**  
**


End file.
